secundafandomcom-20200213-history
The Divines
Creation of Secunda In the birth of the world there was a single tree (Dia Vedro), and from Dia Vedro grew a variety of fruit. The first fruit to fully ripen split open and reviled the goddess Unda. Unda lived under the tree drinking from the stream that flowed from its roots alone until another fruit had ripened this birthed the god Sec. Sec and Unda spent their days creating the earth, plants, and creatures on the ground, in the air and sea. Creation of the Sun and Moon As the fruits that bare Sec and Unda begin to rot two Divines are born from the remains, Omir and Isal. Being a union like Sec and Unda, Omir and Isal marry and birth two sons, Annalir and Annalak. Annalir creates the sun to bless Sec's harvests and honor his mother, while Annalak creates the stars, moon, and tides to water Sec's harvest and honor his father. Since the creation of the world Sec and Unda devote themselves to taking care of Dia Vedro and watching for other fruit to grow. Their patience is rewarded as Dia Vedro brings forth 7 fruit, the first and the largest erupts forth Nanna who takes Annalak as her husband, and births Elwindis. Khain, Suna, Penur, and Imlotel are perfectly ripe when they are dropped from the tree. One fruit when took longer and when finally opening up revealed to be completely rotten with a small child shivering within. Unda named the child Pyraz and nurtured him back to health. The final fruit of Dia Vedro that is recorded to have existed is that which Billi took from the tree millennia later. The Divines Unda *goddes of nature, mother of the gods, earth *seen as a large human woman *alighnment: CG *worshipers: druids, elves, farmers, halflings *temples: open buildings normally found under large trees *Domains: earth, healing, animals, protection, halflings *Portfolio: nature, fruit, valleys, forests, halflings Sec *god of the hunt and harvest *old man wrapped in animal pelts weilding a bow or sicle *alighnment: NG *Worshipers: hunters, farmers, rouges *Temples: center of a corn maze, or open hunting lodges *Domains: animals, plants, air, hunting, harvest, death *Portfolio: animal hides, winds, farm land. Sec and Unda are married and are to be the first two gods to be from the god tree: DiaVedro. While they are known as the leaders (Unda more than Sec) not all the gods are their offspring. Omir *god of death and justice *Usually seen in colorful robes, a mask that is different for everyone who sees him. *Alighnment: N *Worshipers: Unknown *Domain: Death (all forms), Autumn, Justice, Knowledge *Portfolio: Change, Death, Forgotten and Forbidden Knowledge Isal * goddes of life, birth, motherhood *red haired woman in white, sometimes with child *Alighnment: CG *Worshipers: mothers, healers *Domain: life, birth, spring, motherhood *Porfolio: life, growth, clerics *Temple: small shrines usually found in midwive's homes Relationship: Omir and Isal are married and had two sons, Annalak and Annalir, who have always embodied their parents contrasts. Annalak *seen as a thin, dark haired, blue eyed pale man (sometimes elf). Wears low class/wild clothes. *Alighnment: NG *Worshipers: rangers, and a variety of people *Domain: moon, water, streams, rain, ranger *Porfolio: moon, night, water, rain, streams, beauty, life *Temple: domed buildings with moon windows, usually have dimonds engraved into the walls to reflect the moons glow. Annalir *Seen as a man in royal or high class clothes. Uses sword and shield. Looks like human with either red or blonde hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin. *Alighnment: CG *Worshipers: massive variety of people *Domain: sun, humans, fire, fighter *Porfolio: Sun, light, fire, life, growth, truth, day *Temple: ornaite cathidrals, monks and clerics maintain the buildings Nanna *a beautiful shield maiden in light armor with a notable scar on her upper lip. When in the rage of war she changes into an Orc. *Alighnment: NE *Worshipers: Orcs, warriors, lovers of war *Domain: Abyss, war, Orcs, violence *Porfolio: violence, fighting, blood, anger, Orcs *Temple: huts or battlefields filled with the weapons of war and trophies from battles. Elwindis *Orc child of Annalak and Nanna. Dresses in dark colors and always ends up shredding them to rags by the days end. *Alighnment: CE *Worshipers: Sea fairers, barbarians, Orcs *Domain: Sea, Chaos, barbarians *Porfolio: Shipbuilding, sailing, Oceans, Seas, Chaos *Temple: alters are usually found on boats or boat shaped temples. *Sacrifices: merpeople, sea creatures Penur *Seen as a man or woman usually old. Richly robed with book of either law or spells *Alighnment: LN *Worshipers: wizards, teachers, keepers of the law *Domain: courts, law, teaching, schools, order *Porfolio: wizards, judges, teachers, political officials, civilization, cities *Temple: large libraries, schools and courtrooms/political buildings Imlotel *Seen as a female elf. Carries around a wand and bird feathers. Always in light colored clothes and talks to birds. *Alighnment: NG *Worshipers: Elves, wizards, sorcerers, half-elves, magic users *Domain: sky, air, magic, elves, sorcerers *Porfolio: sorcerers, elves, open aired places *Temple: small air open buildings built on the top of hills or by large bodies of water. Penur has always chased Imlotel, when Penur catches Imlotel he tries to show her how much he loves and admires her. This makes Imlotel feel smothered and flees. Khain *Always seen as a dwarf, dark black hair hair with strands of grey in his beard. Dragon bone smithed into his hammer. *Alighnment: LG *Worshipers: Dwarves *Domain: Dwarves, smiths, paladin *Porfolio: Nachash Mountains, forges, miners, smiths, cold steel, jewlers, gemstones, precious metals *Temple: forges within the Nachash Mountains, nearly every dwarf home has a forge hammer as an alter for rememberance. Khain is the one who struck down the Great Dragon Nachash whose body became the mountain range where the majority of dwarves live. Pyraz *appears before people in whatever form Pyraz chooses in order to trick people to do what he wants. *Alighnment: LE *Worshipers: thieves, rouges *Domain: thieves, liars, manipulators, rouges *Porfolio: lies, silver tounge, manipulation, tricks *Temple: no known temples Pyraz appeare before Unda as a sick child, tricking her into giving him the opportunity to create the Great Dragon Nachash. Suna *Seen as a gnome female who travels around the world playing terrible music that only those who are outcasts find amazing. *Alighnment: CN *Worshipers: Bards, gnomes, wanderers, outcasts *Domain: travel caravans, musicians, art, actors, gnomes *Porfolio: wanderers, travelers, outcasts, art *Temple: Bards carry her symbol around with them, Gnomes have her symbol on their caravans for safety. Bili *human male, has dark blonde hair, always in his old armor, can be found in bars and taverns. *Alighnment: CG *Worshipers: drunks, orphans, those seeking freedom *Domain: Orphanages, drinking, drunks, freedom seekers, orphans *Porfolio: all forms/around merriment, freedom, orphans, drunks *Temple: full mugs of ale, meed, wine, etc. Bili was an adventurer and worshiper of Annalir. One night the god came to Bili (who was rather drunk) and bet that Bili was unable to go to DiaVedro and pluck the fruit from it. To everyone's amazment Bili left the tavern and returned moments later glowing having eaten the fruit. When questioned Bili was unable to answer if there were any other fruit on the tree having been so drunk. Category:Divines Category:History Category:Mythology